Got you
by Asuhole
Summary: The one where Sousuke is a sensitive wolf boy, and Rin is a devilish predator on the prowl. Hybrid!AU


Hybrid AU.

Kindly settle the reading format as 1/2 for a better reading experience.

Thank you.

* * *

Sousuke hides in his room.

He has been flustered ever since a certain incident occurred. Not that other people have noticed, other than asking where he has went off to when he does not show up at the usual place during events.

Rin grins mischievously and tuts lightly when people ask him where he has gone to, bidding in with a ''he might've tucked his tail between his legs,'' while sparing a toothy grin. Rin knows all about it, because he may or may not be the main culprit and the very reason as to why Sousuke is hiding.

* * *

It happened during swimming practice just a few days ago. Sousuke had arisen from the blank surface of the pool, shaken the droplets off as he let out a long breath after finishing his rounds. His tail had snuck out in the process as he walked towards Rin to settle on the sideline to watch the rest. His tail had fluffed up and made the back of his swimwear budge out as it fought to have its way.

''Trouble with the tail again, Sousuke?'' Nitori spoke in a mild and respectful tone beside Rin, inspecting the tail from askew while craning his neck to get a view. Sousuke furrowed his brows and looked over his shoulder and down at the tail, swallowing. He looked remotely annoyed – and a light color of red dusted along his cheeks that only Rin seemed to notice. ''It's been tricky lately,'' he had said and refrained from averting eye contact, keeping the attitude at front in order not to seem embarrassed.

''Again? Geez,'' Rin whirred a hand in the air in a woeful gesture. Nitori jolted when he was told by one of the others to come join, trailing after the others as he readied himself to swim. Sousuke stood next to Rin then and scowled at his tail with a glance over his shoulder, arms crossed all the while. ''Can't you just—tuck it in?'' Rin suggested and smiled cheekily at his suggestion, suddenly moving as he then stood behind Sousuke. Sousuke's eyes widened and he turned away from the other, looking surprised. ''What are you doing?''

Rin followed the movement and tried to reach out for the tail, and Sousuke turned around again. ''Just let me-'' he grinned at first, but got annoyed when Sousuke continued to back away somehow hectically. ''Sousuke, fuck-'' he pried on and Sousuke did not manage to turn away this time since Rin was faster. He grabbed the tail and smoothed his hand along it, tugging at the end to make Sousuke stand still. This made the taller tense up as a jolt shot through his spine, shoulders hunching up, and face twisting into a wry expression. ''Got you,'' Rin tugged in it again with a different pressure. ''Rin I swear-'' Sousuke sneered and balled his fists, lower lip twitching when a strange prickling ran along the pit of his stomach. He did not want to make a scene and decided to stand still as Rin attempted to shove the onyx tail down the swimwear again, failing. ''I know what I'm doing,'' he said in an easy-going manner, although he in reality knew nothing. He made an aggravated sound and tried again, fingers fumbling along it. ''How do you even retract it?'' he asked, puzzled. Sousuke's abdominal muscles flexed when Rin closed his thumb and forefinger around the root, fingers brushing the small of his back.

The hair on his nape stood on end as his breath did a stutter. He took a sharp inhale, arching in his back and away from Rin's fingers. ''Rin, stop-'' he grumbled, although it came out in a somehow light tone, making Rin cock a brow at him. ''I almost got it,'' he continued and moved closer when Sousuke took a step away, hand continuously locked around the soft fur. Sousuke's stomach did a churn and he shuddered visibly when the move made Rin tug in it, in the process releasing a soft gasp that made the other stop in his tracks.

Sousuke had been too occupied with getting Rin away or to escape to notice how the leggings felt a bit too tight around his lower region. His eyebrows rose in worry when he remarked his protruding problem, subtly covering a hand there as he stepped away and turned towards the changing rooms.

Rin followed him when he walked, and his grip had loosened, withdrawing his hand. He sounded worried all of sudden, speeding his pace to keep up with him. ''Hey Sousuke, what's wrong-'' he said, but stopped midways when they reached the showers and he noticed how the raven-haired held his hands in front of his crotch. His ruffled tail snaked around his hips to cover there too, and his wolf ears sprouted from his hair and laid flat against his scalp.

''Sousuke?''

Sousuke kept his back towards Rin to cover his front, and the brute attitude shattered as a furious blush extended along his cheeks and even a bit down his throat as well. He did not say anything but muttered something unintelligible, looking as if he wanted to be freighted overseas as he granted Rin a scowl over his shoulder at him.

Rin thought he had imagined things at first, but when the realization of what he was seeing struck him, a devilish smile perched upon his lips, and his eyes narrowed.

* * *

''Don't look at me like that,'' Rin chuckles when he enters the room and Sousuke, who is lying in his top bunk, shoots him a foul stare. Sousuke has given him the silent treatment ever since the occurrence – spent most of his time in his bed listening to rough music, studying homework. He participates in the swimming practice every evening and midday, but caves in otherwise.

Whenever he has gathered the courage to climb down or walk among Rin, Rin has teased him one way or another – fingers accidentallybrushing his tail when he trots by, sending him cheeky grins.

Sousuke turns onto his side, turning his back to Rin when he half climbs the bed to peer over the railing, resting there.

''Don't be like that,'' Rin continues in a drawl, pursing his mouth. Sousuke huffs, pretending not to hear him although the wolf ears perk up and flicker in interest.

Although Rin is able to use the ladder, he dig the heels of his hands onto the railing and lifts himself up as he crawls over, doing a roll so that he lies next to Sousuke. The bed rustles until he has settled himself, nearly spooning Sousuke despite him being bigger. There is not space for them, and not that much an overall difference between their sizes in terms of filling out though, since Rin has gained weight in muscles lately, filling out more than he did before. He uses his elbow as leverage to lean in and over the other, peeking down at him with a lopsided smirk.

''What do you want,'' Sousuke sulks, tonguing the inside of his cheek as his gaze flickers shortly to Rin and then back to the book he is reading. There is a tint to his cheeks that he cannot excuse, but he pretends to ignore it as if it is not there.

Rin subtly runs his hand down his own leg and closer to Sousuke's tail that is trapped in the space between their bodies. ''Geez, Sousuke, I didn't know you'd be this upset. Sorry,'' he says lightly, but does sound genuine.

Sousuke makes a noise in the back of his throat, followed by a sigh. ''It's fine. You didn't know,'' he says, voice low and simple, and his tail lifts shortly to sway, as if pleased.

They lie still for a while. Rin's fingers drum on the mattress, right next to the soft-looking tail. ''You're really-'' he reaches out and innocently brushes his knuckles along the middle, ''sensitive, aren't you?'' Sousuke is only wearing a muscle shirt and some sweatpants, and Rin can see how the muscles tense up in his back by the motion.

He does not answer, but lies still. However, his tail continues its swaying, and the ears lean backwards to catch up on any words Rin might say. Without any warning, Rin closes his fingers around the root of the tail, and here Sousuke nearly jumps up, breath caught in his throat when the redhead clenches and then drags them along it until he reaches the peak, doing it with a changing pressure - causing a blunt friction.

He then card his fingers through the soft tufts there, nuzzling it as he leans in and over Sousuke, pressing his lips to the side of his throat. ''Don't tell me you haven't thought of this,'' he murmurs and lowers his voice on purpose to an edged tune reminding of a growl. He can feel Sousuke's adams apple bob up and down as he opens his mouth and drags his teeth there lightly. He mouths the contour of the throat, fingers meanwhile clenching around the root of the tail once more, rubbing his thumb just against the start where it sprouts from the space just above the cleft of his ass, brushing some skin as well. Sousuke attempts to keep quiet, teeth gritted although a soft huff seeps through and he arches in his back, leaning into the touch. He shuts his eyes and breathes through his nose, shoulders trembling.

Rin inches closer and rearranges his hold of the tail, tugging it upwards so that it lies between Sousuke's back and his own stomach when he inches closer to meet the motion of the other pressing back. He snakes an arm underneath his waist and claws at his shirt, keeping him in place.

Sousuke shudders against him and moans breathily, flexing in his stomach and thighs by the surge of warmth just above his crotch. ''Get up,'' Rin breathes out just along the shell of his ear as he raises himself.

Sousuke is not sure what he means but obliges anyway, and only manages to raise him himself onto his knees before he is pushed and manhandled onto his stomach, face pressed against the duvet, arms are lined up beside his head. He lets out a breathy gasp when his knees are drawn up too, ass in the air as two hands grope his thighs from behind through the clothing, spreading them. He is still wearing his sweatpants, but he has not put his tail through the designed loophole, and instead the pants rests a little lower on his hips, nearly tugged down in the action. Rin grabs his tail and tugs in it again, making Sousuke wince and gasp at the same time.

''Wait- Rin,'' he swallows his words when Rin pulls his pants down with his other hand, expecting a pair of boxers aligned, but is surprised to see that the taller is not wearing any underwear. ''Wow,'' Rin whistles, smile on his lips widening into a toothy grin. He makes a snap in his wrist when Sousuke tries to protest, keeping him in place as he leans down.

For a moment, Sousuke does not know what is going on – until he feels something warm and humid against the cleft of his buttocks, followed by something wet brushing just the outline of his hole. The action makes him inch forward and shy away from the touch in surprise. By doings so, he feels his tail getting pulled at again as Rin drags him back to make him stay. He tips his chin and attempts to look at what Rin is doing, but it is difficult to see from here. He can only see that Rin disappears behind him, and at the same moment, Rin puckers his lips and blows some air out against the hole so that it twitches by the strange sensation.

Sousuke's body jolts when Rin probes his tongue there and further in, swirling the tip, all the while his other hand massages his thighs alternately and keeps them apart. His other hand works on the tail, once more rubbing his thumb there. Sousuke's body does another jolt and he groans, his breathing pattern hitching by the electric feeling that pools everywhere in his body.

Rin tongues the inside as well and thrusts his tongue in with more force than before, breath gushing against the cheeks. After a while, Sousuke presses back to meet the motion, hiding his face in the duvet as he lets out a feeble moan there, muffling it. He curses and tenses in his shoulders, whimpering when it starts to feel like warmth is gathering everywhere. Everything feels so warm and pleasant to him. ''Rin-,'' he says between panting,

''Rin I'm gonna-'' he tries, but is silenced when Rin dig his fingers into his thigh. Sousuke grabs a fistful of the duvet when a snug pressure twists in his stomach. He bucks in the little of his back, gut feeling as if soaked in heat, inhaling sharply whenever another jolt makes him hunch up and hold the duvet tighter. He climaxes with his face buried there, panting loudly.

The warmth between his buttock leaves and Rin hovers above him, standing on all four. He sticks his tongue out and licks his lips, a prowling smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth there. Sousuke rearranges himself lazily with sloppy movements, suddenly feeling exhausted as he turns over so that he lies on his back instead, looking up at Rin.

''Good?'' Rin asks.

Sousuke chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, resting it there at the start. Sweat is beaded to his forehead, and when he lies still he can feel how sticky his pants are, since Rin did not pull them all the way down. ''Good,'' he says, smiling somehow timidly up at him.

''Good,'' Rin repeats, though in a different tone than something entirely cozy. His crimson eyes are almost swallowed by his dilated pupils, and he raises himself to stand on his shins and knees – one on each side of Sousuke's waist. However, he inches further up so that Sousuke can look up and outline the prominent bulge in Rin's jeans. Rin zips them down, the smirk on his face unfaltering.

''My turn.''


End file.
